$-4m + 9n + 8p + 8 = 2n + 2p - 9$ Solve for $m$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-4m + 9n + 8p + {8} = 2n + 2p - {9}$ $-4m + 9n + 8p = 2n + 2p - {17}$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $-4m + 9n + {8p} = 2n + {2p} - 17$ $-4m + 9n = 2n - {6p} - 17$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $-4m + {9n} = {2n} - 6p - 17$ $-4m = -{7n} - 6p - 17$ Isolate $m$ $-{4}m = -7n - 6p - 17$ $m = \dfrac{ -7n - 6p - 17 }{ -{4} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $m = \dfrac{ {7}n + {6}p + {17} }{ {4} }$